narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimchi
Background Kimchi is the son of Konan and Deidara as well as the eldest brother to Guya, Kurie, and Kira. Unlike Kurie, Kimchi did not inherit Konan or Deidara's Kekkei Genkai. Rather, Kimchi is able to perform any jutsu, not burdened by the need of a Kekkei Genkai, at maximum level. After the Great Shinobi War, Kimchi took over the Akatsuki and began making the necessary preparations to turn the organization into a well mannered village. Shortly, after taking over the organization Kimchi dies from an aneurism in the midst of a battle with a random rouge ninja. Kimchi's ability to master any jutsu put a massive strain on his brain and body; thus resulting in an aneurism. Personality Kimchi was a very kind and generous person; however, from birth, Deidara instilled a war mentality into Kimchi and the rest of his children, excluding Kira. When Deidara died, Kimchi demanded that Kira be sent to a village to be educated on how to be a normal shinobi, not that of a missing-nin. Appearance Kimchi is of a fair height and a decent weight as well. He sports the normal Akatsuki Jacket except the sleeves are short. He always wears a necklace given to him by Konan before being killed by Tobi. His headband bares no village symbol but rather just a slash typical of the Akatsuki. His hair is a sort of pale blue, like that of Konan as a child. Abilities Kimchi is a very well rounded ninja. His ability to cast any normal jutsu comes in handy more times than not. Kimchi's summoning is like that of a reduced susanoo arm, hugging his right arm and a blue blade resembling Danzo's wind blade. No one is sure of who these artifacts came from but what is known is that the summons choose their owner wisely. One of Deidara's largest want for his children was an ability that could boost their strength ten-fold. Knowing this, Kimchi set out and found a sage named Seji. Seji had been friends with Kaguya's two sons. So, Kimchi was given the power of Sage Mode directly from a sage close to the Rikodou Sennin himself. When in Sage Mode, Kimchi is able to use a technique called Sacred Summoning. This takes his summoned artifacts and molds them in two arm pieces and amplifies the artifacts abilities. His sacred summoning sports a red flame like visage surrounding his arm. {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;width:565px;" !Databook !Ninjutsu !Taijutsu !Genjutsu !Intelligence !Strength !Speed !Stamina !Hand seals !Total |- !First |5 |3.5 |1 |4 |3.5 |3 |5 |5 |30 |- !Second |5 |4 |1 |4.5 |4 |4 |5 |5 |32.5 |- Sage Seji incident Sage Seji, after bestowing his gift upon Kimchi realized how powerful it actually made Kimchi. Fearing that he would bring the rest of his family, Sage Seji planned a sneak attack on the three other brothers. Kimchi caught wind of this plot and hid the brothers. After watching Seji leave the hideout, Kimchi follows him back to his cave. Kimchi throws the door open, already in Sage Mode. Kimchi closes the distance between him and the Sage in milliseconds. Kimchi grabs Seji by the arm and says, "Touch my family and I will kill you with the very powers you gave me!" Upon finishing his dialogue, Kimchi rips off the Sage's arm as a reminder. Kimchi's death Kimchi had traveled to a foreign land to coerce some villages and lay the ground work for the impending Akatsuki village. Making his way back to the town he had been staying in, Kimchi was ambushed. The attacker posed no threat to Kimchi, but something was wrong. Kimchi could feel himself slowly fading but continued to fight. Kimchi finally tires of launching numerous fire attacks and falls back to his summoning jutsu. Kimchi goes to swing but can feel himself dying within the moment. Knowing that the summoning would choose an owner and seeing how the summoning had grown fond of him, Kimchi placed a request for the summoning. Kimchi asked, with his dying body, that the summoning choose Kurie as it's new owner. For Kimchi feared that his prodigy, Tatsuya, would not take the leading role in the Akatsuki and his brother Guya would. Posthumous Kimchi After his death, Kimchi was only summoned two times by Edo Tensei. The first, an attempt to wipe out the then prospering Akatsuki village headed by Kira. What could have proven disastrous was quickly dealt with by Kurie and his Paper seal. The second time, Kimchi was summoned alongside the now dead Kurie, by Kira, to fight Sage Seji after he had latched onto Kira after being killed by him. This battle is when Kimchi demonstrates his Sacred Summoning alongside Kurie and his Sacred Summoning as well. Above is the depiction of Kimchi as I have imagined it and tried, yes I repeat, tried to replicate on Paint Tool Sai. Category:DRAFT